Storing and safeguarding electronic content may be beneficial in modern business and elsewhere. Accordingly, large data storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content, wherein such large data storage systems may be configured as data storage arrays to provide a high level of data availability. Such large data storage systems may utilize cache memory systems to expedite the storage/retrieval of data within/from these data storage arrays by multiple hosts through various IO requests.